


So I love these mystical white haired goofballs.

by birdsongblue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art, F/M, Fan Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsongblue/pseuds/birdsongblue
Summary: So Shiro and Allura both have white hair now. And they are adorable. (Shallura fanart)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene wouldn't stop playing in my head after the end of season 6, so I drew it. After they return to earth, Shiro takes Allura to a field of flowers similar to the ones on Altea. (Juniberry flowers.)

Shallura is currently my favorite otp guys. Help. They're too cute.

 

You do have to scroll to the side to see the whole picture. :/ I will try and add a link to follow as well.

<https://i.pinimg.com/originals/86/a8/ba/86a8baf26658decabba135a991a47a26.png>

 


	2. Chapter 2

<https://i.pinimg.com/originals/5b/aa/24/5baa243b07c51fbb63a8a7f716b9fe04.jpg>


End file.
